Freshly Picked Orange Coord
Freshly Picked Orange Coord (もぎたてオレンジ) is from the brand Candy Alamode, and was first worn by Mirei Minami in Episode 06. It is a Pop Type coord. This coord is similar to the Freshly Picked Lime Coord, and the Miracle Berry Coord, except for the color. User Coord Highlights "A new design from the Popular Pop-Style brand Candy Alamode." "The Fresh Lime and Fresh Orange Coords. Candy Alamode's two most popular coords right now. Let's PriPara!" Appearance Top A white top with a thick burnt orange strip goes diagonally across it with a neon green band lining the top. Worn on top of this is a yellow jacket with stripes of burnt orange, fuchsia, red, and light orange. Small amounts of glitter can be seen in certain parts, while on the right side of the chest there is a big slice of fruit with blueberries. On the left side is an even bigger slice with strawberries, kiwi, and blueberries. On each side of the sleeves are spheres of glittering yellow and orange. The top comes with two fruit slice bracelets with a single strawberry. Short Glittering orange pumpkin pants that have huge yellow and orange spots. Each cuff on the leg is fuchsia-magenta with two buttons and orange orbs and a bit of green material coming out of them. Lowly worn is a half-slice belt with strawberries and blueberries. Shoes Bright red and orange pumps with slight pointed toes and yellow spots. At each ankle is a blueberry anklet with big slice attached to it, as well as white frilled material on top. Worn with neon yellow socks with orange and red line-detail, and orbs of orange and yellow on top. Accessory A glittering hair piece consisting of a huge fruit slice, three blueberries, two strawberries, and two kiwi with heart-shaped centers. Game Freshly Picked Orange Coord is a PriPara Rare Pop type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares the same Bottoms and Shoes with the Freshly Picked Lime Coord. *This coord only shares the Shoes with the Miracle Berry Coord, not the bottoms. *This cord is called freshly picked orange colored because of its outfit. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts In-Game Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.08 PM.png Anime Screenshots Pripara Episode 6 Screen Shoot 11.jpg This episode makng drama.jpg Pripara Episode 6 Screen Shoot 09.jpg Mirei this episode coord.jpg PriPara - 06 809 39.png PriPara - 06 809 38.png PriPara - 06 809 37.png PriPara - 06 809 36.png PriPara - 06 809 35.png PriPara - 06 809 34.png PriPara - 06 809 32.png PriPara - 06 809 31.png PriPara - 06 809 29.png PriPara - 06 809 28.png PriPara - 06 809 27.png PriPara - 06 809 25.png PriPara - 06 809 23.png PriPara - 06 809 22.png PriPara - 06 809 21.png PriPara - 06 809 20.png PriPara - 06 809 19.png PriPara - 06 809 18.png Screenshot (544).png 1549761676196.jpg Arcade Game FreshPickOrange AG.png Category:Anime Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:PriPara Rare Coord